Toma Mi Mano, Confia En Mi
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Songfic, con la cancion Toma Mi Mano de Belanova. El amor todo lo puedo curar, todo lo puede perdonar, solo debemos de tenerle pasciencia y tambien esperanzas


Hola, Hola, Hola, aquí de nuevo reportándose su poeta y autor menos querido, esta vez vengo a regalarles a todos un songfic que hace mucho, pero hace mucho que se lo tenía pendiente a VIKA YAGAMI

Sin más les dejo el songfic.

**DISCLAIMER: **esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes mencionados a continuación le pertenecen a la empresa de videojuegos SNK y Playmore. La canción **Toma Mi Mano **le pertenece al grupo Mexicano Belanova.

**Toma MI Mano, Confía En Mí**

¿Cuando fue que había pasado?, ¿cómo fue que había ocurrido?, pues él no lo sabía, ni supo controlarse, ni controlar en esos momentos de rabia, odio y amargura; simplemente se fue y fue infiel.

Todo ocurrió en momentos, todo transcurrió como la naturaleza lo había querido y ahora estaba arrepentido por el daño que le había hecho a su pareja, a ella.

Riing, riing, riing. Sonaba el teléfono

Sin saber percatarse quien le estaba llamando, lo contesto.

-Iori… -Se escucho la voz de ella

El mencionado, se quedo paralizado, sin saber que responder sin saber que decirle.

-Está Bien, solo te llamaba para saber de ti –dijo de nuevo la voz femenina, al solo escuchar el silencio

Luego de que ella le colgara, Iori trago saliva pesadamente, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?, ¿Por qué no simplemente le pide disculpas?, claro era fácil decir palabras que cumplir acciones.

**Toma mi mano**

**Ya todo estará bien**

**No debes llorar**

Y es que Iori Yagami, no podía verle la cara de nuevo, no después de que la traicionara, no después de que con ella discutiera múltiples veces. Pero si no se disculpaba, ¿qué podría hacer?, acaso ¿huir?, escapar como un cobarde de los problemas; no eso nunca lo haría, el nunca escaparía, pero ahora estaba en un dilema.

_-¿Que hare? –_pensó el de cabellos rojos

No sabía cómo resolver su problema, lo único que sabía era que debería sincerarse con ella y enmendar su error.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, ya que todo esto le resultaba muy cansino.

**Sé que es difícil**

**Pero yo estaré aquí**

**No te sientas solo**

**Flahsback dream**(si a veces la gente cuando duerme recuerda)

-¿Solo me quieres para eso?, ¿nuestra relación se basa en sexo? –gritaba una joven de cabellos azules

-No, no se basa de solo sexo, pero es que tienes que comprenderme –trataba de explicar un chico de cabellos rojos

-Iori, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, pero el poco tiempo que nos tenemos hagamos algo en pareja no simplemente sexo

-Lo sé…

-Entonces, ¿dime que es lo que te afecta?, se que esa excusa del sexo es porque tienes algo que decirme –dijo la chica tomando ambas manos del Yagami

-Yo… no… se… como…

-Ya veo, mejor sería que nos tomemos tiempo ¿sí?

-Si

**Si todo está mal**

**Y no puedes más**

**Puedes buscarme**

Luego de que terminaron de hablar, Iori salió por la ciudad, entro en un bar y sin medir sus actos se embriago, conoció a una mujer muy hermosa y pronto el deseo carnal invadió sus pensamientos y su cuerpo.

La llevo hasta su hogar, la desvistió, olio el perfume de su cuerpo, saboreo el pecado de sus labios, penetro la carne de lo prohibido y al final de todo lo hizo sin el pudor ni el respeto que le tenía a su relación con Leona.

La mañana siguiente, Leona estaba en la entrada del hogar de el de cabellos rojos, toco la puerta varias veces, al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar. Se sorprendió que la puerta estuviese abierta, entro y fue a la habitación del chico, para encontrarse con esa desagradable escena, rápidamente a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió del hogar del muchacho corriendo sin hacer notar su presencia.

**Sé que tú en mi lugar**

**Lo harías también**

**Sin pensarlo**

**Fin Flashback dream**

-¡No! –despertó Iori de un vez de su sueño

De nuevo lo recordaba, de nuevo ese error lo recordaba, y es que como se podría olvidar de tal acto de infidelidad, como podría hacer eso. No se puede, como no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo.

Esta vez, esta vez sí cobraría valor de disculparse.

####&&&####

Los rayos del sol se hacían notar en la oscura habitación, una chica de cabellos azules desordenados, despertaba. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos la delataban, había llorado como otros días, había llorado al recordar como su novio, la había traicionado, la había engañado.

Pesadamente se levanto de su cama, este era otro día, en que estaba separada de él, y es que ella intento e intento por todos los medios posibles, contactarse con el chico pero cada vez no podía, o cada vez el no contestaba y la dejaba en el silencio.

Es que el ¿ya no quería verla?, es que en verdad ¿ya no la quería?, ¿porque era tan difícil acercársele?, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

**Sé que duele caer**

**Yo ya estoy aquí**

**Para ti**

**Como ayer**

**Como hoy**

**Sabes que**

**Puedes buscarme**

####&&&####

Ya estaba preparado, ya había practicado como decírselo, ya había tomado el valor suficiente y ahora solo debía de tocar su puerta.

Toc, toc se escucho como tocaban la puerta del hogar de la chica.

Leona, camino pesadamente hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba que el estuviese ahí.

-Leona, yo…

-Iori, ¿porque tardaste tanto?

-Yo… perdóname… perdona por ser tan idiota, perdóname por no serte fiel

-Está bien, eso ya es del pasado… lo más importante es que estas aquí –dijo la chica sonriéndole

Iori también sonrió y acerco su rostro con el de la chica para darle un suave y cálido beso.

**Sé lo que sientes**

**Y aunque parezca así**

**No es el final**

**Esto no es fácil**

**Pero yo estaré aquí**

**No te sientas solo**

**FIN**

**Con amor se puede superar todo, solo debemos de darnos un tiempo y también debemos de no perder esperanza para perdón.**

Bueno, no me salió el fic como lo había pensado, pero es que me tendrán que disculpar no ando con mucha inspiración que digamos.

Bien ya como dije este fic es dedicado a VIKA YAGAMI, amiga este te lo debía desde hace mucho, solo te digo que me disculpes por la tardanza.


End file.
